Gundams dance to the Piper's tune
by Masqueradewolf
Summary: What happens when the pipers flute goes missing? And when the gundams are acting a little strangely. Absolutely mildest fluff ever.


Shrek/ Gundam Wing cross over fic

Disclaimer: I do NOT (sadly) own the G-boys, or the Piper from Shrek. In fact I own virtually nothing in this fanfic, save the idea itself. Though I can tell you, I'd certainly like to own that flute.

It begins at the Pipers

The day began simply enough, Piper had pulled on his leggings, donned his feathered cap and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. Now he just had to grab his flute and he would be off to work for the day. He smiled to himself and turned to the table top where he usually put it, only to see… nothing. His flute wasn't there. Frowning he began to search around for it. ::I guess I should clean more often:: he thought as he shifted a pile of laundry out of the way. ::I'll start picking up, I'm sure it'll appear once some of this mess is gone. It's probably under a pile of something:: cheerfully setting himself to work, Piper began to fold his clothes.

Elsewhere in a very different world

Trowa sighed and run delicate fingertips against the wood of the hallway table. Staying at one of Quatre's mansions for a safehouse was always boring without Quatre himself. Being the only one in the house at the moment, Trowa sighed at the questionably blessed peace. As annoying as the other boys could be (and that Duo could be very annoying) he missed the yelling and running about that accompanied them. It seemed so solemn without out Wufei there screaming about justice, or Duo teasing somebody. Even Heero's annoying "heh's" would have been a welcome distraction from the looming silence, the silence that reminded Trowa that the others were out fighting and risking their lives, while he was stuck inside with the flu.

Frowning, Trowa looked up from being lost in his thoughts to the table. It was a nice table, a beautiful mahogany color with gold detailing and even a vase with flowers on it. Underneath the flowers, Trowa noticed, was his flute. ::How annoying:: he thought picking it up. One of the guys must have taken it out and forgotten to put it away. His mind flickered to Duo, since Quatre had too much respect for any instrument, Heero didn't touch other people's things and Wufei thought that playing instruments was a waste of time. ::Damn it Duo, put things back where you found them:: he thought angrily. ::Still…playing would get my mind off the others for a bit:: nodding in acknowledgement to himself, Trowa's grip on the flute tightened as he went to find a good place to play.

He found it in a large circular room at the edge of the house. ::I can't believe I hadn't seen this before:: he thought, pushing the door open and entering, his foot falls making soft clicking noises on the tile as he did. Smiling for the first time in what seemed like days Trowa lifted the Flute to his lips and took a breath.

Back at the Pipers

Humming merrily away to himself, Piper continued to clean. He had finished putting away the clean laundry and had gathered up what needed to be washed. Now he was working on collecting the dishes from all over the house. Suddenly something seemed off for a moment. It was as though the universe had tilted slightly to the left and Piper couldn't tell why. Just as fast as things seemed weird they seemed normal again, and Piper shrugged and went back to his cleaning.

On the battlefield

"Heero to your left!" Shouted Quatre as he blocked a punch thrown by a mobile doll. Heero spun and growled angrily at having missed his opponent sneaking up on him. With a yell he lunged and sliced upwards with his thermal sword, cutting the suit in half like butter. "Nice one Heero" came Duo's voice as he appeared next to Heero in Deathsythe. "Feh, I should have seen that." Heero said both pleased and irked by Duo's comments. He never did understand why Duo's teasing made him feel so strangely, rather, he chalked it up to "normal teenage emotion" and left it at that. Duo, completely oblivious to Heero's musings sliced apart another two suits. A grim grin plastered onto his face as he did. "I am Shinagami, and I'm coming for you" he said in a whisper as he turned to face another three suits. "Guys Sandrock is in pretty bad shape." Quatre's voice came over the link, sounding strong but worried. "If I keep fighting I'm just going to get in the way. I have to pull back." Heero grunted an affirmative and Quatre nodded. "Q-man get outta here, we don't want you killed sheesh. Go start getting Sandrock repaired, we'll catch up with you later" came Duo's voice. Wufei just snorted and thought to himself about how getting your gundam into poor shape was a reflection on the pilot. "Stop!" came the order and the mobile suits turned to face the approaching Tallgeese. "I'll take care of them" Zechs said smirking beneath his helmet.

"Sir. You can't take all four" shouted a subordinate.

"Oh I won't be." Zechs said continuing to smirk, "the general himself has decided to join us for this battle."

"Wipe the smirk from your face Zechs" Treize said laughing slightly at his old friend. "After all, they do fight well."

Hissing Wufei eyed Treize's Gundam. It was rare that he joined a battle and Wufei wasn't all that sure he wanted to fight him. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do about that. Looking to Heero and Duo, Wufei sent a brief prayer to his ancestors that they would all get out of this fight with all their limbs attached. The three of them squared off against the two older men. Duo laughed to himself as a tumbleweed rolled between the two of them.

"And here I thought the tumbleweeds rolling through the battle ground were just a myth." Duo said through the comlink.

"Duo, would you shut up for a change?" hissed Wufei. "This is serious." As they began the fight a strange noise drifted through the battlefield.

A flute is found

As the Piper picked up a pile of papers he smiled. ::There you are:: He thought, stretching out his hand and grabbing the flute that lay there. Picking it up, he looked closely at it. ::Wait a minute; this isn't my work flute…:: his thoughts drifted off and he put the flute back down in search of his work flute.

Back at the safe house

Trowa took another breath and continued his song, it was strange. Normally he only played classical music but for the last several minutes he had had an overwhelming urge to play "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gee's. Finally he gave in and began to play it. Even within the first few notes it sounded different than normal, more substantial some how. Shrugging to himself he really got into the music, closing his eyes and even tapping his foot. It was such a fun song to play, he spun a bit and turned his back to the window.

Back at the battle

"What the… what the fuck?" shouted Duo as his gundam began to move without his control, spinning into Heero's open arms.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Treize's as Wufei's and Zechs's gundams dipped in his arms before straightening up and beginning to disco.

"I don't know but I have absolutely no control over this gundam, do you think we could have been hacked?" Asked Wufei, trying in vain to pull out of a stand with his hand in the air. Heero growled as Duo's gundam pressed against his, a strange combination of pleasure, fear and anger washing through him. Anger because he couldn't resist against whatever strange force was making his body move. Fear because he didn't know when it would wear off or if it would wear off the enemy first. And pleasure because, well, because Duo was pressed up against him.

"I'm not really sure what's going on, but it's certainly one of the strangest things to happen during a gundam battle." Said Duo, a laugh in his voice "though certainly not one of the worst." The pilots continued dancing with each other, Wufei and Zechs pressing up against Treize, while Heero and Duo spun each other around.

Forty minutes later and their dancing still hadn't stopped. The boys were all panting from all the movement and the older men weren't doing too well either. "God I hope it stops soon" whined Duo, "I don't think I can take much more spinning."

In the safe house

Panting Trowa stopped and looked at the grandfather clock against the wall. ::God I've been playing for over an hour: Trowa thought briefly. :: I'm so thirsty; I might as well stop for today. It was nice playing, a perfect distraction but I really should start getting food ready for when the rest of the guys get home.:: Smiling and putting down the flute on a table he walked out of the room. Looking back he frowned, there were markings at the top of the flute that he hadn't seen before. ::Strange, that one looks just like a mobile suit.:: shrugging he turned and left ::I guess Quatre must have bought me a new one. I'll have to thank him when he returns.:: with that he closed the door and walked away. Once the door was shut the flute glowed briefly and disappeared.

Back at the Pipers

::Where is it?:: the Piper thought angrily, looking around his home. Pausing briefly beside his table he swore internally. Resting his hand on the table he thought carefully, looking down when his fingers bumped something metallic. ::I could have sworn…I thought I already checked there…:: he thought looking carefully at the flute that lay on the table top. ::I guess it must have been shifted around when I cleaned things:: shrugging and smiling he grabbed the flute and walked out the door to his next job.


End file.
